


Hugged and comforted from all sides

by iDomMyBoyfriend



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Persona 5 Spoilers, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDomMyBoyfriend/pseuds/iDomMyBoyfriend
Summary: Akira, having panic attacks from the interrogation room, calls up his boyfriends. They proceed to sandwich snuggle him.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 48





	Hugged and comforted from all sides

Akira woke up in the middle of the night a lot. Ever since the night in the interrogation room, he hasn't been able to get a full night's sleep. Having constant nightmares of being beaten and shot with drugs. He was left with bruises, scars, and a lot of issues afterward due to being overdosed with who knows what was in those syringes. He would get suddenly dizzy, nauseous to the point of vomiting, he would shake and get cold flashes, and not being able to go out made his symptoms worse. 

His friends would go out, sometimes they would visit him, but it was mostly text messages. Even his boyfriends, both Ryuji and Yusuke, who were all in a poly relationship together, wouldn't visit him that often. Futaba wouldn't come by and Morgana liked to stay with Haru. Along with feeling tired, sick, and anxious, he was also all alone. 

Yet now, he got tired of being alone. Akira needed to reach out. He texted both his boyfriends. 

Akira: Hey, can you two come over this evening, I need to vent and I don't wanna be alone. 

Yusuke: Of course, I am free tonight anyway and needed something to do.

Ryuji: always babe!

Akira smiled, but it didn't last long as another sudden headache came and hit him like a truck. 

Ryuji came stomping on the stairs with Yusuke taking up the behind. "Heyo, Akira," the blonde boy said enthusiastically. Akira groaned, his head shoved underneath his pillow. Ryuji lost that enthusiasm. 

"Akira, are you sick, or is something else the matter?" Yusuke asked, walking over to the bed and kneeling down. 

Ryuji followed as Akira stuck his face out from the pillow. "Wow, yeah babe, you look terrible," Ryuji said with worry in his tone. 

Sighing, Akira struggled to sit up. "I've been feeling sick…" he said honestly. His face filled with sadness as the other two boys sat down. Ryuji thought and leaned over to whisper in Yusuke's ear. Yusuke takes a second to process and then smiles. The two boys nod at each other. "What the hell are you two planning…?" 

Suddenly, Ryuji shoves Akira onto the bed. Both Yusuke and Ryuji also lay down on either side of him. Ryuji wraps his arms around Akira's hips and Yusuke wraps his around Akira's chest. They sandwich the poor boy and surround him with warmth. Akira was frozen for a few seconds, shocked by what his boyfriends had done. But once the shock faded away, and reality finally came back to him, Akira burst out into tears. 

Akira's sudden crying shocked both Ryuji and Yusuke. Ryuji ran his fingers through Akira's black mess of hair and Yusuke wiped Akira's face and made soft shushing noises. 

"Hey hey… Akira…. Breathe with me, ok?" Yusuke said quietly. Akira took in a shaky breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. Yusuke continued to sooth and steady his breathing and Ryuji rubbed his back and sides. After a few minutes, Akira was able to breathe normally and tears stopped flowing, but his face was stained with tears and snot. Ryuji wiped his boyfriend's face with his jacket, not carrying if Akira blew his nose in it. 

Akira turned so he could bury his face into Ryuji's chest. "Hey babe, tell us what's wrong when you're ready, okay?" Ryuji's normally loud voice said sweetly. Akira nodded. Yusuke wrapped his arms tighter around the mess of a boy. 

The blue haired boy spoke softly. "Would you like me to ramble?" Akira nodded. Hearing Yusuke's voice was soothing, and Yusuke knew that. When Akira would panic before, Yusuke would start rambling so Akira could listen and drown out whatever was worrying him. Same worked for Ryuji, but Ryuji didn't have as bad anxiety as Akira. 

Yusuke started going off about one specific painting he did today. He described in detail about blending and mixing the colors, the way the brush slid across the canvas and how the shapes come to form the picture. This went on for about ten minutes, but Yusuke could do this for hours. 

Finally, Akira lifted his head and took a deep breath. "I just felt so lonely…." His voice was shaky and sudden. "I've been having nightmares and feeling just awful. Physically and emotionally. I feel like I have no one to go to. I feel like I'm going to collapse and just be left there to die…." The tears started to come back but Ryuji kissed his cheek. 

"I'm sorry we made you feel alone-" Ryuji said with a sigh. 

"Wait…" Akira tensed. "Please don't apologize, it'll make me feel worse just…. Please be here for me, at least for right now…" 

Next, it was Yusuke to kiss his cheek, "We'll be here as long as you need is Akira" 

Ryuji ruffled his hair. "We love you, we'll be here forever." Akira then shared a kiss with the both of them. 

For the first time in a while, Akira felt truly safe. He was safe, sandwiched between his boyfriends. He didn't just feel safe, he knew he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written at 1 am and is pretty rushed.


End file.
